We propose to collect the highest resolution data possible on six different proteins participating primarily in multi-electron transfer reactions. Given the unit cell sizes and the diffraction limits for these crystals, successful high resolution data collection will require a synchrotron facility, such as beam line 7-1 at SSRL equipped with a 30 cm MAR Research imaging plate.